The invention relates to an inclination joint for a spectacle side with a joint bar which is guided between the side walls of a receiving pocket of a side cheek and which is swivelably held in an inclination axle penetrating the receiving pocket and can be latched in various inclination positions by means of a snap-in toothing made of the joint bar on the one hand and rows of teeth associated with the side cheek on the other hand.
The purpose of the angular adjustment of a spectacle side it is known (WO 98/02770 A1) to provide a receiving pocket for a joint bar on the side cheeks on which the spectacle side is articulated by means of a conventional side joint. Said joint bar is held swivelably between the two side walls of the receiving pocket by an inclination axle penetrating the side walls and the joint bar, which joint bar extends in the stretched position of the side transversally to the same and transversally to the rotational axis of the side joint, so that the side can be set in its inclination with respect to the spectacle frame. The set inclination position of the side is secured by a snap-in toothing which consists of toothed ring sections, which are coaxial to the inclination axle, on the side walls of the receiving pockets and inner toothed ring sections which cooperate with the same which are arranged on the shoulders of the joint bar which overlap the toothed face sides of the side walls of the receiving pocket. Since the inclination adjustment of the sides merely demands small angular steps for the adjustment to the anatomical particularities of an eyeglass wearer, it is necessary to provide the snap-in teeth of the snap-in toothing with a small arrangement, which despite facilitating the skipping of teeth of the snap-in toothing during an inclination adjustment also makes a sturdy snap-in connection more difficult, because bearing plays and production tolerances have a direct influence due to snap-in toothing which is coaxial to the inclination axle.
The invention is thus based on the object of arranging an inclination joint of the kind mentioned above in such a way that even under the conditions of series production, a secure latching seat of the side in the respectively chosen inclinatory position can be ensured.
The invention achieves the object in such a way that on at least one of the side walls of the receiving pocket and the adjacent side surface of the joint bar there is provided a row of teeth each of the snap-in toothing whose teeth are aligned in the direction of introduction of the joint bar into the receiving pocket.
Since as a result of said measures the snap-in toothing is not performed along a cylinder coaxial to the inclination axle, but in a plane perpendicular to the inclination axle, tolerance ranges concerning the radial dimensions of the inclination joint do not play any role in the security of the latching seat of the joint bar in the receiving pocket as provided for by the snap-in toothing. The alignment of the teeth of the snap-in toothing in the direction of introduction of the joint bar into the receiving pocket allows a simple assembly of the inclination joint because the joint bar can be introduced into the receiving pocket parallel to the tooth alignment in order to be tightly held in the receiving pocket by the subsequently inserted inclination axle. The inclination position of the joint bar which corresponds to the direction of introduction of the joint bar into the receiving pocket, which preferably is the middle position, is adequately secured by means of the parallel teeth of the mutually engaging rows of teeth of the snap-in toothing, namely under a substantial tolerance compensation because with a growing distance of the teeth from the tooth lying in an axial plane of the inclination axle the angle of the tooth alignment increases towards an associated radius concerning the inclination axle. If the joint bar is turned from said inclination position, the teeth of the row of teeth on the joint bar side will turn with respect to the teeth of the receiving pocket, which leads to a further tolerance compensation because the teeth of the mutually engaging rows of teeth of the snap-in toothing engage under an elastic pretension. The turning of the teeth according to the angular steps as given by the division of the teeth is restricted to a few angular steps, which does not play any role in the inclination adjustment of a spectacle side because the inclination adjustment can be limited to a small angular range. It is thus seen that the measures in accordance with the invention lead to an inclination joint which allows a latching seat which is free from play for the set inclination positions. The arrangement of the rows of teeth between the side surfaces of the joint bar and the adjacent side walls of the receiving pocket also offers advantageous prerequisites for the elastic skipping of the teeth of the snap-in toothing during the latching adjustment because the side walls of the receiving pocket can rebound accordingly.
In order to allow achieving particularly simple constructional conditions the snap-in toothing can comprise a row of teeth extending in a straight line on at least one side surface of the joint bar and an associated row of teeth with a larger width in the orifice zone of the receiving pocket. The larger width of the row of teeth associated with the receiving pocket is necessary in a straight row of teeth of the joint bar in order to take the mutual offset of the mutually engaging rows of teeth into account during a swiveling adjustment of the joint bar. In this connection it is also necessary to consider that the width of the tooth row of the joint bar must remain limited so as to also ensure a tooth engagement of the snap-in toothing also after a swiveling of the joint bar.